My Only Love
by Ydiel
Summary: Song-fics, A pesar del tiempo separados él sigue siendo su Unico Amor.


PD. Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen ese gran honor es de Naoko takeuchi.

**"My only love"**

-Buenos días, pequeña, te vez….simplemente hermosa esta mañana. La sonrisa que le dedicaba le derretía el alma.

-Gracias, a ti también te sienta bien amanecer en mis brazos. Ella no pudo más que sonreír coquetamente

-Serena….él suspiro y miro a sus celestes con mucha ternura y sólo puede decir… -Es que el amanecer al lado de la mujer de mis sueños, me convierte en el hombre más feliz.

-¿En serio?, pues el saberlo me vuelve la mujer más feliz del mundo, que digo del mundo, del universo entero, Amor Mío.

-Te AMO mi querida princesa de la luna, nunca lo olvides-.

_Profundo en mi alma  
El amor tan fuerte  
Toma el control  
Amor, nosotros solo sabremos  
Los secretos de ahí  
Los sentimientos que expresamos _

Y así transcurrió la mañana para estos dos corazones, demostrándose lo que era el verdadero significado del amor, una esencia que los inundaba de esperanza más aya del dolor y de la muerte, del amor y la justicia logrando superar todas las batallas y los momentos más dolorosos a través del tiempo.

_Separarnos nos aparta  
Pido un deseo  
A una estrella fugaz _

La tarde había caído sin que se dieran cuenta de ello. Él descansaba recostado en la hermosa y satinada cama, desde ahí el podía ver el mismo cielo para contemplar el dormir del sol ya que éste empezaba a ocultarse dando paso a una gama de colores anaranjados y rojizos muy hermosos…..Era todo un bello espectáculo para sus azul profundos ojos, mientras tanto no pudo evitar pensar en la estrella que le pudo haber arrebatado a ese bello ser que yacía a su lado, pero al recordar como la noche anterior y esa misma mañana, su adorada princesa, su Usako, se le había entregado sin ningún reparo sonrió con buen humor y su corazón se hincho de alegría, sabia que ella era libre como un ángel que vaga por los cielos y al mismo universo que tantas veces defendió del mal, pero ahora, ella viajaría a sus brazos para ya no marcharse jamás.

_Pero vendrá un día  
En algún lugar muy lejos  
En tus brazos me quedaré  
Mi único amor_

La pequeña rubia bajo su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar, cuando estuvo completamente despabilada sintió sus mejillas arder ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior simplemente un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño que tantas veces pensó que no podría realizar, pero al tenerlo ahí a su lado le confirmaba que era verdad, que ese sueño no era más un sueño de tristeza si no una realidad de gran alegría.

_Aunque pensemos en irnos  
Nuestro amor siempre vivirá  
El sentimiento es tan grande  
Mi único amor, mi único amor…_

- Darien, no me volverás a dejar……sus celestes brillaban esperanzados de una negativa respuesta…..- ¿verdad?

-Mi pequeña Usako Jamás, jamás te volveré a dejar, ni siquiera en sueños te abandonare princesa.

La fémina lo se fundió en él en un fuerte abrazo mientras Darien con sus fuertes manos acariciaba los dorados cabellos que caían libremente por la almohada.

-Darien promete que no te iras ya nunca más de mi lado, sin ti….yo no podría vivir más.-

Las palabras que la rubia le pronuncio le derritieron el corazón y es que su amor por ella lo había llevado a tener que dejarla en varias ocasiones pero está vez sería diferente.

-Mi princesa te lo prometo-

Está sonríe y se aferra a los brazos de su amado. Y así se unen en un tierno abrazo y un apasionado beso, se fundieron nuevamente. Sus cuerpos sudorosos y cubiertos de pasión les permitía entregarse sin ninguna duda de su porvenir que cada vez estaba más cercano.

_Pero vendrá un día  
En algún lugar muy lejos  
En tus brazos me quedaré  
Mi único amor_

-Darien quiero estar a tu lado siempre, siempre-

_Tú has alcanzado la parte mas profunda  
Del secreto de mi corazón  
Tú lo sabías desde el principio  
Mi único amor_

-Serena mi amor, así será.

Al culminar ambos satisfechos, salieron al balcón del departamento Serena envuelta en la sabana de satín blanco y él tan sólo con un boxer negro. Miraban satisfechos como la ciudad iba cambiando poco a poco e imaginaban como sería en verdad el futuro Tokio de Cristal. Cuando de repente una estrella fugaz cruzo el cielo oscuro.

Usako al verla cerro sus celestes con fuerza para pedir un deseo.

Darien la miró e imagino lo que hacía su princesa aun era una niña, sin embargo eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, su frescura, su calidez. Al abrir sus ojos Serena se encontró con la mirada expectante del oji-azul.

-Amor has pedido un deseo ¿cierto...cuál a sido?-

-La rubia negó ante sus ojos. –Si he pedido pero eso no te lo diré.-

-Que mala eres conejo.- Yo que pensé que me lo confiarías.-

Justo cuando el ponía su mejor carita de puchero la rubia se puso de espaldas a él, éste con cara de pocos amigos, se quedo esperando.

-No piensas regresar a mi lado amor, mira que si no vienes a la cama conmigo y me haces el amor, mi deseo podría no cumplirse.-

Una hermosa sonrisa surco la faz del varón el cual se introdujo gustoso al departamento para encontrarse con la visión más sensual que él haya visto jamás.

Y así dos personas que el destino había querido separar ahora los reunía de nuevo.

-Te amo Darien chiba, mi príncipe de la tierra. Mi único amor-

Darien sonríe con infinita dulzura y con ambas manos toma el bello rostro de su princesa y funde sus labios con los de ella haciéndola suya de nuevo, hasta vaciar su semilla en ella, y esperar nueve meses para recoger el fruto de ese inmenso amor.

_Pero vendrá un día  
En algún lugar muy lejos  
En tus brazos me quedaré  
Mi único amor _

_Tú has alcanzado la parte mas profunda  
Del secreto de mi corazón  
Tú lo sabías desde el principio  
Mi único amor, mi único amor_….

**FIN.**

Hola les agradesco si han llegado hasta aquí, es mi primer escrito y espero que les haya gustado.

1- Canción de Jennifer Love H. My only love.

_**...Lady...**_


End file.
